It's a wild, wild world
by Winddrag0n
Summary: Animal CrossingsGundam Seeda BUNCH of other anime... eventually. Just pure randomness. Rated T for, uh, something that might happen in the future, and language if you're really stingy.


OOOOkay... this is my first shot a writing a fanfic. I've read many, and now I'm finally

giving it a try myself. This is the first chapter, which introduces the MAIN main

characters and the setting. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Sorry if it's really

long.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of real importance, much less a huge video game and

an entire anime show. It's probobly a good thing that I don't.

"Get off my flowers, ya damn migratory locust!" Cagalli reached for her net threateningly. The locust made an irritated rattling noise, and hopped away. "Geeze, those things are annoying," she muttered. "I'm glad there aren't many in the real world." She sighed, and equipped her flame parasol. "Guess I'll go take a walk. She walked several acres to the left, her lucky shirt (which was actually a dress) flapping in the breeze. A large orange dog crossed her path, and Cagalli decided to start up a conversation. "Hey Biskit, what's new?"

"Did you know you can pick fruit from trees?" came the programmed response. "Just go up to a fruit tree and–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Cagalli walked back to her small house dejectedly. She opened the door and walked inside, revealing the true size of the house– not much bigger then the outside suggested. She sat in her exotic chair, listening to her multicolored gyroids attempt to make music and fail horribly. _Man, living in a town alone is boring, even if it _is_ the fabled_ _"Lucky Town,"_ she thought to herself. Lucky Town was supposed to be the luckiest town in the entire game; rare items galore, and golden equipment sold in the store. A contest had been held for people to win this magical place, and Cagalli had, luckily, won.

She had been immediately flooded with mail from people wanting to move to her new town. And she had rejected all of them. Only four people could live in each town, so she had to careful who she chose. _I wish my brother was into games like this,_ she thought sadly. _All he likes are those stupid RPG's._ She stared at the wall for a minute, and decided to try to convince her brother to try the game out. After equipping her shovel, she walked outside to attempt logging off. She pointed the shovel menacingly at the gyroid before her, daring it to ramble before allowing her to save her game. The gyroid took one look at the shovel and quickly asked her if she wanted to save her game. After she nodded yes, a depp booming voice announced that her progress had been saved. It thanked her for playing, and then the world around her went black.

As she removed the virtual reality helmet, Cagalli felt a tap on her shoulder. Kira was standing behind her, looking slightly annoyed. "I'm bored," he whined.

Cagalli smiled. _Alright!_ She thought excitedly. _His defenses are down!_ "Why don't you try this game?" she suggested innocently. "It's really fun!"

"Aw, you know I don't like those kinds of games," Kira complained.

"I'd ask Athrun, but I know he hates the internet games even more then you do."

"Hey, I do like them! Just not that one. Besides, have you looked across the room lately?"

Cagalli glanced at where Kira gestured, and saw, sure enough, Athrun. He was surrounded by a crowd of people that seemed immensely amused. The virtual reality helmet on his head was shaking slightly, and the controller was starting to slip out of his sweaty palms. "12,698 bells!" he shouted angrily. "That's robbery!" The crowd of people laughed loudly.

Cagalli turned away, thinking hard. _Crap, there goes that,_ she thought. _Time for plan B._ Her eyes grew wide, and her lower lip began to tremble. "B-but I really, really wanted to play my **_special_** account with my b-brother!" she sobbed.

"N-now hold on!" Kira stammered, flustered. "I never said I wouldn't!"

"Really?" Cagalli said, the flow of tears running down her face halting immediately.

"I guess I could give it a shot..." Kira sat down beside her and reached for the helmet in front of him. As he was putting it on, an evil grin appeared on Cagalli's face.

_Plan B never fails,_ she thought smugly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, not having actually forgotten. "Make you username something I'll recognize. When it asks you what town you want to live in, type in 'Lucky Town,' okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"Cagalli put on her helmet and quickly logged in.

Cagalli heard the ding alerting her to a message almost immediately after she logged in. A cheerful voice announced that she had 8,747 new requests to move to her town. "Great," she groaned. "Computer, show me the most recent. _SweetiePie?_ She thought, scanning over the request. _That can't be him._ After deleting all of the requests, she checked again. _Aha!_ She thought triumphantly after scanning 17 other requests. _GundamStrike! That has to be him!_ She accepted the request and hurried off to the train station to wait.

Tem minutes later, Kira finally stumbled off the train. "What took you so long?" Cagalli shouted angrily.

"I couldn't figure out how to defeat the monster on the train!" Kira replied, obviously confused. "It just walked off after a while!"

"Monster? I don't like him either, but– _what in the world are you wearing!" _she shrieked, her eyes falling on his apparel. He was currently wearing a lovely Funky Dot dress.

"I don't know!" Kira sounded even more confused. "I was wearing it when I got off the train!"

"...did you listen to what the blue cat said?"

"Blue cat? Oh, that monster! It said something?"

Cagalli stared at him for a minute, and then burst out laughing. "You made a female account by mistake!"

"WHAT? I can change out of this dress, at least..."

"Yeah, into ANOTHER dress."

"You mean... I'm stuck like this?"

"Hey, look on the bright side! It's a very, uh, _flattering_ dress," Cagalli answered, trying very hard not to laugh. Kira replied by glaring at her. "If you really want to, you can just take it off." A horrified look crossed her face as she realized what she had just said.

"I'm not answering that."

"Please don't." An awkward silence ensued, during which locusts could be heard advancing towards Cagalli's flowers. "Well, I guess you should pick out a house now."

Kira got a crazed look in his eyes. "A mission!" he cried.

"Whatever," Cagalli muttered. She led him to the acre in which four small houses sat. "You can pick any one you want, as long as it's not–"

"THE BLUE ONE! I WANT THE BLUE ONE!" he roared, and charged into the house with a blue roof. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Well, at least he didn't pick my house," Cagalli said weakly. She sighed, and looked around for the inevitable racoon to appear. It was trotting towards Kira's house, from which Kira himself suddenly burst forth.

"It's too small," he whined. Kira opened his mouth to continue, but then spotted the racoon meandering towards him. His eyes narrowed, and he raised his fist. Cagalli snuck up behind him and caught his arm when he tried to punch out Tom Nook.

"Don't hurt him! He's and, uh, shopkeeper!" she said hurriedly. "He's going to tell you how much you have to pay for your new house."

"I have to pay?" Kira replied, looking blankly at her.

"Just talk to the raccoon." As Kira turned towards Tom, Cagalli walked over to her flowers, equipping her axe. "I've warned you..." she whispered maliciously. The eight or so locusts that had been about to fall on her flowers now flew off as fast as their little wings could carry them. When she saw that Kira was done, she walked over to him.

"What are bells?" he asked.

"Money."

"How do I get them?"

"I'll show you." She grabbed Kira's arm and led him to the shop.

"Wait, I don't have any money..." Kira's voice trailed off as they entered the shop. His eyes fell on the tools. "Weapons!" he shouted triumphantly.

"No, no, no. _Tools_," Cagalli corrected.

"Huh?"

"Wait here." She walked over to the golden tools, and bought the three that were there. "Hmm, no net," she said to herself. "Oh well." After giving the tools to Kira, she explained how to use them.

"Sooooo..." Kira began, trying to remember what Cagalli had told him. "I dig up star spots and shining spots with the shovel, fish with the fishing pole, and... kil monster with the axe?" he finished, struggling.

"No! You cut down trees with the axe."

"Yeah. Monsters."

"Never mind," she sighed. After explaining the concept of buying and selling items to Kira, they both went outside to earn Kira some money.

"Lets FISH!" Kira roared excitedly. Cagalli just sighed and led him to the lake, looking for a fish.

"Now, you just cast your line into the water, and–"

"LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT!" Kira bounded up to her happily, a boot dangling from his hand.

"That's very, uh, nice?" Cagalli said after seeing his smiling face.

"I'm gonna put it in my HOUSE!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

After depositing the boot in the middle of his floor, Kira began whining again. "I want _furniture_. How do I get some?"

"You have to buy it."

"Aww, that's no fun..."

"That's life." After seeing his deflated look, Cagalli quickly changed the subject. "Want to meet the villagers?"

"Monsters? Nah, maybe later."

Cagalli shook her head. "No use explaining it now."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, in that case, what do you want to do?"

Kira's eyes became unfocused for a moment. "I'm bored," he whined.

The resounding smack of Cagalli's shovel hitting Kira's head could be heard throughout the entire town, and managed to scare the locusts off her flowers yet again.


End file.
